1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a warmer for a towelette container which warms the towelettes as they are removed from the container.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Containers for a plurality of flexible elements from which the elements may be removed one after the other are in common use. In one particular embodiment, the flexible elements are in the form of moist towelettes used for baby hygiene. Because the towelettes are moist, usually as a result of the presence in them of liquids which tend to evaporate rapidly, the towelettes when applied to the skin have a very marked cooling effect. While for adults this may often be considered pleasant, for infants, the sudden application of a cooling towelette is unsettling and frequently leads to distress. It, therefore, is desirable to provide a means for warming the towelettes before they are applied to the baby's skin, thereby to avoid any undesirable shock.
Customarily, the towelettes are sold in plastic containers having a removable top with an opening through which the towelettes can pass, the removal of one towelette by pulling it through that opening bringing the next succeeding towelette to a position where its leading end passes through the opening and is left in a position to be grasped and pulled when the next towelette is desired. The individual containers are disposable once they have been emptied of their contents.
Difficulties and problems have been encountered with a multiplicity of devices intended to support such towelette containers so that the towelettes can be warmed prior to use. These problems stem from the fact that warmers have a tendency to apply heat over a long period of time which will dry the towelettes in the container and, therefore, reduce their effectiveness when the time comes to employ individual towelettes for their intended purpose. Also, high voltage systems are sometimes required which are dangerous and which require elaborate electrical systems to meet underwriter approval and to protect the warming device. A further problem resides in the fact that the towelette containers are of different configurations, such as cylindrical containers and square-shaped containers, so that prior warmers are not adapted to handle both types. Therefore, conventional warmers are specifically designed to accommodate either one shape or configuration of container while another warmer will be adapted to handle other shapes and configurations. Prior towelette warmers also require extensive construction and assembly since the warming system is generally integrally incorporated into the towelette container itself and, in many instances, includes other features such as lights and the like. This complicates the construction and usage of the device.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a simple warming device which will accept a variety of towelette container configurations and shapes so that the internally stored moistened towelettes will be warmed without drying them out. Such a warmer should use low voltage electronics for producing heat to achieve the warming effect.